Minor characters/Crookedstar's Promise
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Crookedstar's Promise. Characters Brightsky's kits |affie = RiverClan kits, then StarClan |family = Brightsky (mother), Mudfur (father), Leopardstar (sister) }} History It is mentioned that Brightsky is expecting kits and their father is Mudfur. She is ill however, which Graypaw blames herself for. Crookedjaw reassures that Brightsky knew she was expecting kits when she took the risk. Fallowtail also notes she hopes her fever is gone before the kits are born. Brightsky gives birth to four kits. However, Birdsong announces that three of them died. Rainflower and Hailstar also report this, as well as the fact their mother had died as well. Hailstar also reports their sister Leopardkit is the only survivor. Suddenly, storm breaks over RiverClan camp as if StarClan is also mourning for the death of the three kits and Brightsky. Less than a half moon later, Crookedjaw notices that RiverClan had been sleeping more since the passing of the three kits and Brightsky. He and Brambleberry catch Frogkit and Skykit trying to sneak out and Frogkit reveals they wanted to see where the three kits were buried. Skykit confesses they wanted to truly know of they were dead. Crookedjaw asks why they wouldn't be dead and Skykit replies with the question of if StarClan lets kits die. Frogkit also mentions they couldn't go to the kits' vigil. Crookedjaw remembers that night when Mudfur cradled his three kits against their mother's body. Brambleberry reassures the kits that StarClan takes kits and keeps them safe. The three kits will be allowed to hunt in StarClan and be with Brightsky. Frogkit points out Birdsong claims StarClan took the three kits as an omen and Troutclaw says they could not save the three kits or Brightsky because they are angry. Brambleberry reassures the deaths were not an omen. Brightsky was sick and it made her three kits sick too. They send the two kits off and Crookedjaw asks Brambleberry if she is sure the kits' death was not an omen. The medicine cat replies she is sure. During Crookedjaw's leader ceremony, he sees the three kits behind Brightsky. Their eyes are round and sparkling, their mother gazing at them with happiness. After Brightsky gives Crookedjaw a life, they trot back after her and duck under her belly. Dark-colored, light muzzled RiverClan cat |affie = RiverClan |hist = They wake up Crookedstar from his dream, calling his name and saying to wake up. Once he is awake, the dark-colored cat says Crookedstar's name again, looking concerned. They explain that Mistyfoot was with a ThunderClan by the river and received horrible news. They also reveal the news is about Silverstream. The dark-colored cat walks away, glancing over their shoulder worriedly at Crookedstar as he orders to let Mistyfoot in. }} Striped StarClan cat |affie = RiverClan, then StarClan |family = Possibly Crookedstar and other StarClan cats |hist = When Crookedstar is passing away, he mentions that he is longing to see some old friends. Brambleberry says they are all waiting for him. The striped StarClan cat and other StarClan cats meet the leader, who notes they are his friends and family. Crookedstar confesses it is so good to see them. }} Mid-colored StarClan cat |affie = RiverClan, then StarClan |family = Possibly Crookedstar and other StarClan cats |hist = When Crookedstar is passing away, he mentions that he is longing to see some old friends. Brambleberry says they are all waiting for him. The mid-colored StarClan cat and other StarClan cats meet the leader, who notes they are his friends and family. Crookedstar confesses it is so good to see them. }} Light-colored StarClan cat |affie = RiverClan, then StarClan |family = Possibly Crookedstar and other StarClan cats |hist = When Crookedstar is passing away, he mentions that he is longing to see some old friends. Brambleberry says they are all waiting for him. The light-colored StarClan cat and other StarClan cats meet the leader, who notes they are his friends and family. Crookedstar confesses it is so good to see them. }} Dark-colored StarClan cat |affie = RiverClan, then StarClan |family = Possibly Crookedstar and other StarClan cats |hist = When Crookedstar is passing away, he mentions that he is longing to see some old friends. Brambleberry says they are all waiting for him. The dark-colored StarClan cat and other StarClan cats meet the leader, who notes they are his friends and family. Crookedstar confesses it is so good to see them. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages